My Dad The Rock Star
by Red Witch
Summary: Just a few nagging questions that had to be answered after 'Battle of the Bands'. Number one is how did Zach's kids react to the whole situation.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I do not own any Galaxy Rangers characters has gone into rehab. Well as I was watching Battle of The Bands for the hundredth time I decided it was time to answer some very important questions: One, where the hell were all the other bands anyway? Two: Did the Rangers ever record an album? And Three…What were Zach Jr. and Jessica's reaction when they found out about their dad going on a little rock and roll trip? **

**He, he…This is going to be fun. **

**My Dad The Rock Star**

"I thought this was supposed to be some really cool rock concert but this is the snooze fest of the season!" Jessica Foxx grumbled as she shoved some popcorn into her mouth. Back at the Albert Einstein School for the Gifted she and several dozen of her closest friends (as well as one grumpy visiting older brother) were watching the Tri-D in the large common room.

"Tell me about it!" Her friend Sharon, a blonde girl in a blue dress agreed. "I can't believe Boyz to Boyz broke up right before the competition!"

"I can," Zach Jr. rolled his eyes. "They've broken up at least seven times in three months!"

"Who asked you?" Jessica gave her brother a look.

"All right," Wild Bill Krebb, the blonde bearded announcer with a striking resemblance to Buffalo Bill called out to the audience. "Now I know we had a large lineup planed for you tonight! But due to a few…unexpected cancellations…and arrests our list of contestants has gotten a little short."

"Arrests?" Jessica blinked.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mrs. Plotinski, a hefty teacher with dark hair, dark skin, thick glasses and a very proper purple outfit sighed. "I told the principal that these rock and roll shows were not healthy for the student body! I don't know what possessed me to agree to chaperone this…event!"

"All right here's the list of cancellations," Wild Bill Krebb read. "Boyz to Boyz broke up and all their singers are going off to either make movies or have solo careers. The band Medication is in rehab…Big surprise. The lead singer and drummer of Oko Oh No Bo have been arrested before the contest…Because younger viewers are watching I can not go into the details why. Let's just say the animals at the San Diego Zoo will be in therapy for a long time."

"Disgusting!" Mrs. Plotinski clicked her tongue.

"The band Happy Times High got lost on the way to the stadium and crashed on some weird mushroom planet," Wild Bill went on. "And for some reason refuse to leave. In fact last reports say they're quite happy where they are. You all realize that your entrance fees for this contest are non refundable right?"

"This is going to be the shortest contest in the history of rock music the way this is going," Zach Jr. blinked.

"Oh and the Tapped Spinals are here but somehow they're lost backstage and no one can find them!" Wild Bill groaned. "Never mind they weren't that good! But we have three bands left and you are going to love them!"

"Finally," Sharon rolled her eyes. "Get on with it already!"

"And now a new band from Earth…" Wild Bill introduced. "The Galaxy Rangers!"

"What?" Both Jessie and Zach Jr. shouted as the 'band' went out to play.

"Jessie that looks like your dad on the drums," Sharon blinked.

"It is my Dad on the drums!" Jessica shouted as a close up on her father was shown. "What is he doing there? I didn't know Dad could play the drums!"

"Dad has trouble playing the cymbals," Zach Jr. blinked. "Remember the Christmas we tried to put on a mini play for Mom?"

"How could I forget? He nearly knocked the tree down!" Jessica remembered. "Broke three ornaments!"

"This is so weird," Zach Jr. took a sip of soda. He noticed everyone was really getting into the show. "I didn't even know Dad liked rock and roll music."

"Jessie your dad is **hot!"** Sharon squealed.

"WHAT?" Jessica screamed. Zach Jr. nearly choked on his soda.

"Well maybe not as hot as the two guitar players but he's still pretty hot," Sharon amended.

"You gotta admit he has a pretty smoking body," Another girl agreed.

"HE DOES NOT!" Jessica shouted. "Mrs. Plotinksi tell them that my Dad is not…Mrs. Plotinski?"

"Oh Momma likes what she sees!" The teacher was practically drooling. "Jessica your father is one fine hunk of man!"

"WHAT?" Jessica screamed.

"I have a weakness for drummers," Mrs. Plotinski admitted.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Zach Jr. was definitely looking rather queasy.

"Dad you are **so** busted when you get home," Jessica growled at the Tri-D.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day back at BETA…

"Weirdest assignment…Ever!" Zach grumbled as he trudged into the recreation room.

"It was a great gig man," Buzzwang walked with him. "You should seriously think of launching a solo career."

"Not you too Buzz," Zach rolled his eyes. "It's bad enough Doc is strutting around the station giving people autographs."

"Hello Father," Jessica was there giving him a stern glare with her arms folded. Zach Jr. was with her looking equally miffed. "What's new?"

"Jessica? Little Zach?" Their father blinked. "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"We got a pass," Zach Jr. told him. "Shouldn't you be recording an album or something?"

"You saw the concert didn't you?" Zach gulped.

"EVERYBODY AT MY SCHOOL SAW THE CONCERT!" Jessica shouted.

"You are so busted, Dad," Zach Jr. shook his head.

"Now I can explain," Zach held up his hands. "It was an undercover assignment."

"ON LIVE TRI-D?" Jessica shouted.

"Okay maybe that didn't go as well as I thought," Zach said sheepishly. "But aren't you proud of your old man winning?"

"Not when every girl at my school thinks you're hot!" Jessica shouted.

"What?" Zach blinked.

"Don't make me say it again," Jessica moaned.

"You cheated didn't you?" Zach Jr. gave his father a look.

"What do you mean?" Zach glared at his son.

"Dad we love you but you have the musical abilities of a Bovo Bull in a music store," Zach Jr. gave him another look. "Tell the truth. Doc made up some kind of program to make it look that you all could play music didn't he?"

"Goose actually played for real…" Zach admitted. "And we did do our own singing. Oh come on, like we're the first band in history that didn't play our own instruments!"

"Da-ad," Jessica gave him a stern look. "What about playing fair and **not **humiliating your daughter?"

"It's not what you think! I didn't want to do it! But we had to!" Zach protested. "Nimrod was working with the Queen of the Crown to capture the audience to put in her psychocrypt! They were brainwashing the audience and then there were those demons running around causing mischief and…and you're not buying any of this are you?"

"Oh we believe you," Jessica gave him a look. "That's the scary part."

"So are you really going to record an album?" Zach Jr. asked his father.

"Afraid not," Zach shook his head. "There never was going to be an actual recording contract. The second we saw that Wild Bill Krebb was running the show we knew something was fishy. After the contest was over Doc hacked into his computer and found out that Krebb was using the contest for fraud."

"Fraud?" Jessica asked.

"He was taking money from the contestants and advertisers and not living up to his part of the deal," Zach explained. "After the contest he was planning on taking the money and running off."

"So in other words it was a huge scam," Zach Jr. realized.

"Pretty much," Zach nodded. "Pretty ironic actually. He would have gotten away but he made the mistake of running into the closet that another band had gotten locked in by accident."

"Captain?" Niko walked in. Behind her were a dozen preteen boys following her in a daze.

"Problem Niko?" Zach raised an eyebrow.

"Niko, Niko, Niko…" The boys chanted dreamily.

"I seem to have attracted a small fan club," Niko explained. "And I'm not the only one."

"CAPTAIN!" Doc and Shane ran for their lives past them. "HELP!"

Several pre teen girls ran after them screaming their heads off. "Oh for the love of…" Zach groaned and put his hand on his head.

"Yeah that's why we were able to be here today," Zach Jr. remarked. "It seems Jessie's school has 'Galaxy Ranger Band Fever'."

"It's about to get worse Dad," Jessica moaned.

"Worse?" Zach blinked. "What do you mean **worse?**"

"THERE HE IS!" A wild eyed Mrs. Plotinski and several other older women burst through the door. "CAPTAIN FOXX! EEEEHH! HE'S SO GORGEOUS!"

"RUN DAD!" Zach Jr. shouted. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"AAAHHHHH!" Zach ran from the hormonally crazed teachers.

"Your Dad is so weird," Jessica groaned.

"Oh so now he's **my** Dad?" Zach Jr. shouted at her.

"Until he **grows up**, yes!" Jessica told him. "Mrs. Plotinski put your underwear back on!"

"What the blazes is going on around here?" Commander Walsh stormed in. "What are all these civilians…?"

"HELP!" Doc and Goose ran past him with a horde of girls after them.

"It seems we've picked up a few groupies," Niko explained after the horde went past.

"All part of the rock scene man," Buzzwang said.

"SOMEBODY GET THESE CRAZY WOMEN AWAY FROM ME!" Zach shouted as he ran by, being chased by several female teachers.

Some of them saw Commander Walsh and stopped chasing him. "OOH! LOOK AT THE MUSTACHE ON THIS ONE!" An overweight female teacher squealed. "He must be a new band member!"

"No, wait! Madam control yourself!" Commander Walsh shouted as three women tackled him.

"Oh this is really getting ugly," Zach Jr. blanched.

"I'm going to have nightmares for life!" Jessica moaned.

"Niko, Niko," The fan boys chanted. "We love you Niko!"

"You won't be the **only** one," Niko groaned.

"THAT'S IT!" Commander Walsh shouted as he fought for his life. "NO MORE ROCK MUSIC AROUND HERE!"


End file.
